


任我醉倒在池边

by L_tra



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: GTOP, M/M, TG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_tra/pseuds/L_tra
Summary: 那一个人，爱我，将我的手，紧握。
Relationships: gtop - Relationship, tg - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	任我醉倒在池边

任我醉倒在池边

“真心即是，闭上眼我想更爱你。”

\---  
只要伸手，就能触到蔓生到门边的爬山虎，绿叶舒展地铺开在墙上。一根茎蔓被风吹倒，沿着门前木质的阶梯乖顺地伏在了他的右腿弯旁边。他坐在房檐下面，看着灰白的天空一滴一滴地落雨。一片肥大的碗状叶子里有很多雨水，每一滴水的降落都会让之前积的水泛起小小的浪潮，他想看看究竟是哪一滴水会从叶尖跳跃出去，结果却是叶片不堪重负向下弯折，雨水四散开来，打湿了齐膝短裤的边，留下一小块深褐色水渍。顿时感觉累了，他甩了甩腿，站起身走回屋里。

阴雨天气的下午两三点钟让人浑身懒倦。他放了一浴缸的水，翻箱倒柜颇有仪式感地滴了精油，淡淡的香气随着上升的水雾飘进鼻腔肺腑，大脑也开始混混沌沌，闭上眼睛把半张脸埋在水里吐泡泡。

并没有想象中的放松，愈发的疲倦，他擦干身体，裹上睡袍摇摇晃晃地走到卧室，倒在床上又没有困意，翻来覆去地开始寻找避免把孤独睡得可怜的姿势。

卧室门没关，有密码锁的声音，突然的声响让他心悸。

他闭着眼睛，听见收伞的声音，衣料摩擦的声音，有人没穿拖鞋踩在地毯上渐渐接近的声音。

羽毛一样的吻缱绻温柔地落在他露在被子外的手背上。男人以为他已经睡着，刚要起身离开卧室，他闭着眼笑着拽过男人，让他压在自己身上，又紧紧抱住，“怎么回来啦?”

“休假，想你。”

他闻到男人衬衫上淡淡的雨水腥气和烟味，伸手摸到床头柜上的水果糖，剥了一颗含在嘴里，男人托起他的下巴，闭上眼睛吻他。

他们慢吞吞黏糊糊地接吻，舌尖上和鼻腔里都是腻人的甜。男人含住他的上唇，舌尖轻轻地舔他好看的唇珠。他吸吮着对方的唇瓣，被自己弄出的啧啧水声羞红了耳朵。睁开眼睛，想到发疯的脸出现在眼前，他搂住男人，揉捏他的后颈，对方捧住他的脸吻吻他的嘴角，“先松开，我去洗澡。”

浴室的水声闯进耳朵里，顺带着窗外的雨声让他心烦。

很想男人，所有脆弱的情绪却又在面对男人的瞬间消失殆尽，内里对被圈进怀里仔细疼爱这类事渴望到有些酸楚委屈，却装出一副开心的模样去接受对方有些冷淡外壳的款款深情。他偶尔也很怀念两个人的年少时光，大声笑大声哭，从不掩饰地说爱意。

他恨极了现在的自己，外壳坚硬，包裹住柔软的心，搞得没有人安慰他爱护他，明明他是那么的需要。这样想着，全身更是一点力气都没有了，他扯过被子捂住脑袋，任凭情绪发酵。

男人穿着短裤走到床边，掀开被子，“怎么了?”说着拍了拍他的腰，他往里挪挪，男人侧过身躺下。

他抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，手肘内侧的嫩肉被男人的鼻息弄得发痒，偏偏男人就贴在他耳边没完没了絮絮叨叨地说情话，他也不回，半晌男人笑了，“你羞什么？”

他心里乱成一片，压住了不知为什么升腾起来的怒气，哑着嗓子回，“你知不知道我想你都要想疯了。”

对方没说话，扯着他的手腕把人拽进怀里，哄孩子似地拍他的背，捋他心烦抓乱的头发。他气不过，抬手推男人，男人抓住他的手吻了吻指尖，一双眼睛委委屈屈地看他。心顿时柔软成蓬松的羽绒枕头，他把头埋到男人颈窝，“今天下了一整天雨。”

“嗯。”

“我坐在后院门廊看了一整天。”

“有没有着凉?”

“想了好多事，想了一整天。”

其实还有许多没说出口的，自认为不值一提的时刻。譬如突然想抽烟却只找到一个没了气的打火机，会想起被男人的烟头烧出一个窟窿的床单；给猫铲屎惊奇地发现男人的一只拖鞋被埋在猫砂里，然后不顾猫的冷眼开始苦苦回想另一只拖鞋的位置；被老姐好不容易拉出门购物，却买回好几套不是自己尺码的花里胡哨剪裁得体的西装。

他自诩不是怕孤独的人，早已学会享受寂寞，任由其侵噬自己的四肢百骸，让他变成一只冬眠的熊。从前有时行程分开很久，半年见不到人都不会怎样，他不知道自己这几天是怎么了，不愿出门，又不愿意碰手机，看电视也会走神发呆，闭上眼睛梦里又全是男人，活脱脱一个正值思春期的少女。

正在这里神游，男人吻吻他的发旋儿，“这么想我啊?”

他抬头看向男人低垂着瞧自己的眼睛，一瞬间突然明白，对方一直都懂。懂他已经崩溃到一触即碎却咬牙死撑的模样，懂他想念到抓心挠肝却冷冷淡淡的神色，懂他的千万种爱意与柔情。

幸好他终于明白了，幸好这夜还不算太深。

他闭上眼睛，翻了个身，后背倚在男人怀里弯起嘴角开始嘟嘟囔囔，“好困哦，我都没有睡午觉。”这样说着，却拉过男人的手伸进松松垮垮系着的睡袍，“我要哥搂着我睡。”男人的手不安分地掐他肚皮上的软肉，他回头冲男人龇牙咧嘴，对上一双含笑的眼睛，他简直爱死了男人这副蠢样子，捧着对方的脸吻了上去。男人乖顺地轻轻回应，有些长的刘海软软耷拉下来盖住了眉毛，好看的眼睛亮晶晶地弯着，收紧手臂箍紧了认真接吻的他。

他感受到男人的吻印上他的眉心，下一秒，他整个人被摔进了柔软的床铺里。男人欺身压了上来，居高临下地看着他邀请似地解开睡袍带子，露出大片白皙的皮肤，肩头从宽大的袖子滑出，露出一小截上臂，眼尾上扬，嘴里却说着最纯情的话，“哥怎么不亲亲了呢？”

“哥喜欢我吗?”

“哥，我想你。”

男人细细碎碎的吻落在他颈侧，模模糊糊地低喃，“我也真的好想你。真的。”他攀上男人的肩，牙齿轻轻咬对方的锁骨，唇舌一路向上停在了男人通红的耳垂上，笑出了声，“哎哟，哥?害羞了？”回应他的是男人加重力道在他颈侧留下的一连串暗红色的暧昧痕迹。

男人吻吻他的眉梢，一只手探进了他黑色平角内裤的边，揉揉他的臀肉，轻轻拍了两下，“要不要做啊？”

“你这话问得好像个白痴。”

“你刚刚不是说困吗?”男人笑嘻嘻地接住了他的飞来一脚，抓住他的脚踝一路向上啄吻，“我们志龙啊，好香好嫩好甜哦。”另一只手也不安分，扯下了内裤继续揉着臀肉，食指探到穴口轻轻打转。

他从床头柜里翻出润滑递给男人，男人挤在手上，食指轻轻探进去按压，穴肉很久没有感受过这样的试探，一张一合地尽力配合着男人。整根食指没入，他的脸皱成一团，“难受……”

“我慢点儿，放松。”

男人轻轻抽插着手指，屈起指节碰到微微凸起的软肉，他倒吸一口气又开始抱怨，“你能不能快点?”

男人快要被他搞崩溃，耐着性子逗他，“你到时候痛得又哭又叫又开始拳打脚踢怎么办？”他倒是一点没害臊，扭扭腰，带着鼻音撒娇，“可我想哥了啊。”

“快了快了。”男人嘴上答复着，中指和无名指也探进去抽插，每次都是缓慢温柔地进入，探到了那处软肉后却极为狡诈地重重一按，他呜咽一声，“哥你……你快进来……”

男人拿着安全套正要撕开包装，他抓过来往床下一丢，“直接进来，我要你。”

他躺在床上，两腿敞开，腿根被男人的手掌托住，男人慢慢进入他，柔柔地吻他半闭的眼睛。穴口处有被撑开到极限的痛感，却又被饱涨的满足感盖过，男人怕他痛，下身没有动作，左手抚慰着他的前端分散他的注意力，另一只手揉捏搓掐他雪白的臀肉。过分挑逗的双手惹得他偏过脸躲开男人的亲吻，“好了……”男人亲亲他的嘴角，“什么好了？”他白了男人一眼，兀自扭起了腰。

男人也忍不住了，重重向里一顶，强烈的刺激逼得他脚趾蜷缩在一起，快感像电流窜过全身。他搂住男人的脖子难耐地磨蹭，随着男人不断撞击的频率发出颤抖的喘息。可还不够，还是想要更多，想要更爱他，想要拥有全部的他，想要与他的肉体百分之百的交错，“哥啊……还能不能再深一点啊？”他清晰地感受到体内的东西又涨大了几分，看着对方显然压抑着过分猛烈的欲望的沉沉脸色，勾起唇角满意地自己扭着腰收缩嫩肉把那东西吐了出来。

男人带着三分恼火笑着看他折腾，等他下一步动作。他把男人扯到床头坐着，自己面对着男人跨坐在他腿间。臀缝滑过柱身，男人喉结滚动，闷哼一声。他拍了拍男人的脸没心没肺地笑成一朵花，“想不想要啊，哥?”尾音上翘让人心痒，说着扶好柱身慢慢坐下去，又向前倾身同男人接吻。

角度刚好戳到最柔软的嫩肉，小腹酸涨到不行，嘴里却还逞强地说着让男人听了都不禁脸红心跳的话，“弄坏我吧……哥……”，穴肉也自发开始吸吮起肉棒。男人的手偏偏这时开始作乱，顺着他的脖颈慢慢滑到了尾椎，在那一小块凹处用食指画着圈，另一只手掐上他的乳尖开始兴风作浪。

他一个激灵射了出来，伏在男人肩头喘息半天，非常没出息地打退堂鼓，“不行不行，这样太刺激，坚持不住。”说着有些后悔地想要起身。屁股刚刚抬起来，就被一双手压了回去，又附带男人一个恶狠狠的向上顶腰。柱身重重碾过软肉，刚刚高潮完的身体承受不住这样的刺激，痉挛着泄了力。他不受控地尖声叫了出来，男人听得骨头酥软，他却黑了脸瞪男人。

对方立即展开纯良无辜的大眼攻击，“啊?志龙，不是要我弄坏吗?我记得你喜欢刺激的啊?”

怕男人再说出什么下流却让人心痒的话，他赶紧双臂环住男人脖颈，低头吻上男人的唇，男人却反客为主，他一时间被吻得七荤八素忘了今夕何夕。雪白的臀肉被抓出红红的指痕，男人依旧不撒手，一下一下地向上顶腰，深陷于湿软缠绵的穴肉中。

他闷在喉咙里的呻吟渐渐拔高，男人刚刚偏过头分开漫长的亲吻，他便开始带着哭腔求饶，“不行了哥！你慢点……呃啊……”

“舒服吗?”男人看着他眼眶红红，嘴角流出一丝津液的沉醉模样有些失控，“舒服啊……”

“那还不能慢，慢的话志龙可就没这么舒服了。”男人搂住他的腰翻身，本想让他跪在床上，但他已经没了力气，只得上半身陷在柔软的床铺里，腰线弯出美妙的弧度，屁股高高翘起被动承受男人的抽插。男人圈住他的腰，每一次顶弄都让他浑身颤栗，前端随着顶弄一下一下摩擦床单，无人照料又高高翘起，他只好伸出手抚慰搓弄，不自觉地轻声哼哼。

后穴的嫩肉吸得愈发饥渴起来，他开始扭着腰迎合男人的耸动，颤着嗓子一遍又一遍地叫男人的名字，与伴着哽咽的喘息一同闷在被子里，朦朦胧胧地传进男人的耳朵。

男人被塞壬蛊惑，俯下身虔诚地亲吻他光滑的脊背和深陷的腰窝，重重地顶进深处后开始极快地抽插。男人扯过他还在自慰的手，放到两人结合的地方。

润滑汗液肠液还有自己之前射出的精液混在一起，掌心湿湿黏黏的，指尖又不小心触到男人滚烫湿滑的硬物。身上的人还在勤勤恳恳地顶胯，“噗滋噗滋”的水声让人羞耻，他双腿打颤，骂了一句“流氓”，咬住下唇承受着过分猛烈的顶弄。

男人在他穴肉的又一阵收缩痉挛中抵住他最里面的软肉射精，浓稠滚烫的精液一股一股地灌了他一肚子，他觉得自己被烫伤了，大脑一片空白，毫无顾忌地呻吟呜咽，颤抖着射了出来。男人松开手，他腰腹早已没了力气，直接瘫在床上。

伏在他身上亲吻着他覆着一层薄汗的肩颈，缓了一会儿男人才恋恋不舍地拔了出来，“啵”的一声让他面红耳赤。穴口还在一张一合地收缩，粘稠白浊的液体还在从被蹂躏得充血通红的穴肉中流出。视觉感官太过刺激，男人移不开眼，“志龙啊，哥好不好？”他的脸埋在被子里，被操得晕晕乎乎，爽得脑袋里都在嗡鸣，含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

男人双手抓上他的臀肉，俯下身吻他还在痉挛的腿根，恶趣味地伸出舌头探到他的腿缝间舔弄。

他只觉得痒，想要侧过身躲开，被男人桎梏住后开始哀哀地叫，“哥你别闹了好痒啊……”男人反而变本加厉，舌头模仿着性交的动作在他腿缝间来回舔弄。舌面向上一勾，粗糙的舌苔刮过囊袋，他一瞬间反应过来男人的图谋不轨，几乎要哭出声，“别做了吧哥，放过我吧……我真没力气了……”

男人没作声，大手一寸一寸地抚过他细瘦腰肢上重重叠叠的吻痕，他只好回头，用湿漉漉的眼睛和一副惨兮兮的表情面对男人。

他的眼睛过分好看，是蜜糖的颜色，圆圆的，笑起来时明晃晃亮晶晶，此刻溢满了水光，只要看上一眼便教人心甘情愿地双手献出自己的灵魂。

男人看着他的脸心里抓狂到不行，腹诽着到底是谁放过谁，咬住后槽牙，重重叹了口气，“舒舒服服躺着就行。”

他小声骂了句脏话，带着英勇就义的表情，翻过身来大字型躺平，一副任君宰割的模样。

男人简直要被他这副模样逗笑，伏在他耳边问，“不喜欢呀?不喜欢就不做了呗?”

他扑哧一乐，搡了一把男人的胸口，“你怎么这么烦?”看见男人已经蓄势待发的下身又撇了撇嘴，“你轻点儿啊……”

男人在他红红的耳垂上一亲，压着嗓子暧昧地低语，“Just enioy it.”

他敞开腿，男人跪在床上扶着柱身顶了进去，小幅度地抽插起来，交合处细密的泡沫分不清是润滑还是溢出的精液。麻酥酥的快感让他放松且懒倦，他勾住男人的脖子，把对方压向自己，完全不管对方在他的乳尖又吸又咬，反而挺着胸膛凑得更近些。

他眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出舒服的喟叹，男人修长漂亮的手力道正好地撸动着他的柱身，拇指擦过马眼，沾上透明的水渍。男人抬起手，伸出舌尖仔细舔了个干净，一双摄人心魄的眼睛直直地看着他，他一时间看得眼睛发直头脑发热，问男人，“甜吗?”

回应他的是甜腻到快要窒息的亲吻。

双腿不自觉地缠上男人的腰身，男人进的更深一些，平坦的腹部竟也隐约勾勒出男人柱身的形状。他一直了解自己的身体，伸出手按上那片凸起，快感猛地爆发，惹得他难耐地哼哼，手却依旧不停，随着男人的节奏一下一下地轻摁，爽得脚掌摩擦着男人的脊背，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

男人被时有时无的压迫感惹得不满，索性抓住还在作乱的手重重按在他的腹部上，毫无章法地一顿揉蹭。他闷在喉咙里的呻吟再也抑制不住，男人笑着俯下身与他咬耳朵，“志龙，你里面好湿好热哦，我真的好喜欢好喜欢……”

他被这腥膻话弄得不知所措地捂住脸，男人一下比一下用力且深入，快感逐渐攀上顶峰，最后一刻被男人死死吻住，男人狠狠顶腰，精液全数射了进去。

爱欲是洪水猛兽，也是神明的牢笼。

大脑停止思考，他听见自己已经有些哑的嗓子爆发出被堵在唇齿间的闷闷尖叫，钝重的温热在身体深处爆开，让他连呼吸都费力。前端跳了跳，流出稀薄的精液，肚子涨得满满的，后穴不住地痉挛，连腿根都开始抽搐着颤栗。男人却不肯拔出来，还在里面轻轻抽插。剜了一眼男人，他瘫在床上，静静等着漫长的高潮结束。

外面雨声滂沱，他揉乱男人的头发，对方迷迷瞪瞪地看他，愣了几秒掐了一把他的脸颊。

全身上下一点劲儿都没有了，任由男人的唇开始旅行，轻轻吻他的下巴尖儿，手腕，纹身，还有腰侧凸出的肋骨。

过了好久男人问他，“缓没缓过来呢?”他点点头，男人轻轻拔出来，他瑟缩一下，后穴流出好多白稠的精液。

纵情过度的下场就是连扶着墙走路都脚底发软，紧紧夹着后穴怕流出来的液体弄脏地毯的感觉实在是羞耻，最后还是被男人抱着去了浴室清洗，他蜷成一团缩在男人怀里，牙齿轻轻咬着男人的胸肌泄愤，又在男人低头抱怨的瞬间笑弯了眼睛。

男人把他放进浴缸里，拍拍他的屁股，“这位先生请您好好配合，不然会生病。”他严肃地点点头，“那你要好好服务喔。”下一秒破功开始笑起来。

他跪趴在足够大的浴缸里，胳膊撑在浴缸沿上。男人的手指刚刚探到穴口，他便又开始浑身颤栗。男人伏在他耳边安慰，“乖，放松一点……稍稍忍一下，好了没事……”他皱着眉点头，男人手指探进去后指节弯曲开始抠挖，一不小心又碰到了敏感脆弱的那处，他双腿几乎要跪不住，咬住嘴唇忍耐，喉咙发出低低的呜咽，有些难为情地把头埋在双臂之间。男人心疼得紧，低声细语地安慰着他，清理干净后又在外周抹了消肿的药膏。末了抱着他翻了个身又打开水龙头，还是没忍住开始碎碎念，“非要不戴套，清理还是自己难受。”他扁扁嘴，“你要不是做两次怎么会这样……”男人自觉理亏地搂住他，拍拍他的背，“好了好了泡个澡。”

他躺在浴缸里扑楞水玩儿，全然不知一具浑身吻痕名为权志龙的白皙胴体对男人来说是什么样的刺激。男人看着自己又硬起来的下身有些发愁，伸腿正要跨出浴缸自行解决，被一双白白嫩嫩的胳膊搂住腰，“我帮你呀，哥。”

做是不能再做了，身娇肉贵的小少爷明天一早定是腰酸腿软的。握住男人的柱身，左手缓缓套弄，右手拇指轻轻推开包皮，露出顶端圆圆的头，他用指腹蹭了蹭小孔，看着男人眯着眼的沉醉模样，心里一横，张开嘴含了进去。

嘴巴撑得很酸，想要含得更深一点却又因为顶到喉咙的硬物开始生理性地干呕。男人心疼坏了，想要拿出去却被摁住了双手。他皱着眉头眼眶红红地吞吐，舌尖胡乱地擦刮过柱身，手指撩拨轻揉着底端的囊袋，嘴里还发出断断续续的轻轻呜咽来讨男人欢心。男人看见他委屈柔软的表情濒临失控，喉口收缩，湿热又紧致的感觉让男人下身涨大得有些发痛，拿开他的手想要抽出时已经来不及，精液黏糊糊射了他一下巴，还有几滴溅到胸口，极度暧昧色情地遮住了一小块吻痕。

他歪着身体倚着浴缸，右臂搭在浴缸沿上，抬手抿掉唇边的一点精液，一瞬间高傲漂亮得不成样子，抬眼又笑得勾人，“爽不爽?”

是恶魔却又有让人不舍亵渎的美，是天使却又让人掌不住内心的欲火。

从来都是，对他的一举一动，男人永远举手投降。

再待下去分明就是危险了，男人拿起花洒简单冲了冲就跨出浴缸，伺候祖宗一样蹲在地上给他擦洗身体，选择性无视对方看见大大小小的吻痕后飞来的眼刀，一心一意极为狗腿且有揩油之嫌地给人揉着腰。

洗得差不多后，他被男人裹上浴巾扔到沙发上，像蚕蛹一样扭来扭去又不满地抱怨，“哥你能不能给我找件衣服穿啊，有点儿凉啊……”男人从卧室抱出一床被子扔到沙发上，他坐起身把被子披在身上围好，看着男人端来的两杯红酒又开始傻兮兮地笑，“哇哥你今天有一点点浪漫哦。”男人堪堪躲开他过来抢酒的手，“还没醒好，再等等。”说完把酒杯搁在茶几上，往后一仰身子跌进沙发。

他立马会意，扯开被子把男人也裹进了他的小天地，满身满怀都是彼此的气息。男人的脑袋枕在他肩上，仰起脸用鼻尖蹭蹭他的下颌线，少见地撅起嘴讨要一个吻。

他偏不遂他哥的愿，扭过头缩起脖子笑。男人的拇指轻轻抚过他弯弯的眉眼，吻了吻那只渐渐红起来的耳朵。  
“我只要他。他是我心里最后一个。”

fin.


End file.
